


Bus Stop Boy

by RaeTheBae



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: #feedadrien2k18, Adrinette, Aged Up, F/M, I suck at tags, Never Met, WARNING: it gets pretty dark, bus stop!au, kinda sad at the end, no miraculous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-04-17 12:42:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 7,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14189208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaeTheBae/pseuds/RaeTheBae
Summary: Marinette takes the bus to work everyday. One day, there’s a boy at the bus stop too. Guess they’ll be waiting together now.“That was so weird that we had so much in common, I smiled. If I was the type of person that believed in destiny.....But I wasn’t.I shook my head. I wasn’t falling for him. I didn’t even know his name. ”





	1. The Bus Stop Boy

**Author's Note:**

> the first chapter is really really short, but the next chapters with get longer, I promise. And the writing style will change a bit throughout the book because I have a friend working on it with me.

Day 1: Monday  
Today I went to the bus stop and there was a boy there that I’d never seen before.  
He was really cute though, he had blonde hair, thin black glasses and i noticed that he had a really nice smile when he smiled hello. He was really tall too.  
We didn’t say anything, that might’ve been awkward. 

 

Day 2: Tuesday  
So he was there again today. He said good morning... he also complimented my jagged stone shirt. I asked him if he was a fan and he said he was, in fact he said he was going to jagged stones concert in Paris next month. He had gotten tickets already and was going with his brother Felix.  
I had said I was jealous. He laughed and said that he’d bring me back a souvenir. 

 

Day 3: Wednesday  
I still don’t know his name, but I think I might be in love with him? Today we was wearing a jagged stone shirt. Identical to the one I wore yesterday. I told him he had a great sense of style. He laughed and winked at me. I asked him why I’d never seen him at this stop before. He told me that he just got a new job at a modelling agency and so had to take the bus from here. So we was a model? I thought, figured... he was physically flawless.  
He asked me what I did. I told him that I was a designer for a fashion house down town. He seemed surprised and intrigued. He asked if he could see some of my designs but my bus came, so I had to leave. 

 

Day 4: Thursday  
I showed him my designs today. He loved them. He asked if he could take a picture of one, I was unsure but I said yes. I figured it was okay. Then he said that he thought I was very talented and I blushed. Fortunately for me it was foggy enough that he couldn’t see it very well. The rainy season was coming, I thought with disgust.

 

Day 5: Friday  
He was smiling at me as I walked towards the bus stop today. I gave a cautious “hello”.  
He smiled, “you get cooler every day” he said  
“What do you mean by that?” I asked  
“I mean, first you like jagged stone, and then you’re a ambitious and might I add talented designer. And now you like Ultimate Mecha Strike?” He said nodding to the pin on my jacket.  
I shook my head smiling, “you like UMS too?”  
He nodded “I’m pretty good at it too.”  
That was so weird that we had so much in common, I smiled. If I was the type of person that believed in destiny.....  
But I wasn’t.  
I shook my head. I wasn’t falling for him. I didn’t even know his name.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Edit: so I edited it a bit so that Adrien wears glasses now. I thought it might make more sense with her not recognizing him as Adrien Agreste. *


	2. Umbrella Scene Take 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Week number 2. Adrien gets breakfast #feedadrien2k18

Day 6: Monday  
I started referring to him as Bus Stop Boy. It think it suits him. Alya laughed at me and asked why isn’t just ask him what his name was. I told her that it would ruin it. It was kind of fun not knowing his name or who he was apart from a cute boy who went to my bus stop.  
When I got to the bus stop today, i was met with a pout.  
He said, “ I didn’t know you didn’t work on the weekend”  
“ no I don’t.” I said, “did you?”  
He nodded, “every day of the week.”  
“That’s sad. Don’t you get tired?” I asked.  
He shrugged, “Its not so bad. I was just a little lonely yesterday without you here.”  
“Oh” I said.

Day 7: Tuesday  
On Tuesday, I got there early. I told myself it was for no particular reason. I had just showered faster, eaten breakfast quicker. That was it.  
Bus Stop Boy noticed though.  
“You’re early today” he pointed out.  
“Are you keeping track of when I get here? That’s a little suspicious” I teased.  
“Only on days when you get here before the black 99 civic that passes by. Speak of the devil,” he said. And sure enough a black 99  
Civic drove past the stop.  
I didn’t know he was so observant.  
“So how come you get here so early if your bus only comes after mine? “

“But bus is supposed to get here at 8:00 so I’m always here for 7:55. However, it’s always late and comes at 8:15.” He shrugged

“So why don’t you come later then?” I asked.

“I’m worried that one day it’ll be on time and I’ll miss it. Better to be safe than sorry. Also, then i wouldn’t get to talk to you as much” he winked.

 

Day 8: Wednesday  
I was running late today which was a surprise. I almost never sleep in anymore. I did a lot in high school though. I brought my breakfast with me today, an everything bagel toasted with cream cheese.  
I got to the bus stop and waved good morning to the Bus Stop Boy. He waved in return but looked a little distracted.  
“What’s up?” I asked.  
“Oh nothing” he said shaking his head.  
“Okay” I Said taking a bite of my bagel.  
Beside me I could hear his stomach grumble and I laughed.  
“Did you eat breakfast?” I asked.

“Yes, well... I’m only allowed to have a smoothie in the morning. I have to keep up my ‘model physique’” he rolled his eyes.

I held up half my bagel, “here, you poor child”

He shook his head, “if my fa- agent found out, he’d kill me.”

I waved the bagel slightly, laughing as he followed it with his eyes, “your agents not here right now... so I guess he’ll never find out. I mean, I won’t tell him.” 

He hesitated, “You sure I can have this?”

I laughed , “just take it!”

I was surprised when he did and then ate it all in less than 10 seconds.

“Oh my god that was delicious. You are an angel”

“ I’m surprised that you tasted it at all, with the way you inhaled it” I said.

He laughed shyly, “Sorry”

“It’s fine. So you’re not allowed to eat breakfast?” I asked.

He shook his head, “nothing besides my shake until 11:50 and then I’m allowed to have lunch, which has to have all these specific amounts of Calories and carbs and shit. And I’m not allowed to snack during the day either” 

“That sucks” I said, finishing my half of the bagel.  
He nodded.  
Maybe, I thought, I should bring him some food. Just something small. It wouldn’t hurt right?

 

Day 9: Thursday  
Today I brought the Bus Stop Boy a waffle. He was so grateful I thought he might tear up.  
“You are too good to me” he said when he had finished.  
I smiled, “ I try”  
He hesitated for a minute and then asked me if I would like to grab coffee with him when I was done work today.  
I had to tell him I was busy, I had promised Alya we could go to the movies tonight. He said he understood, and I suggested a rain check. 

 

Day 10: Friday  
It was raining when I got to the bus stop. Only, my umbrella broke last weekend and I had forgot to pick up a new one. I reached the stop and the Bus Stop Boy caught sight of me. He had a large black umbrella sheltering him from the down pour. He gestured for me to join him under the umbrella.  
“I didn’t know we were going to get this much rain today.” I Said wringing out my hair.  
He laughed, “at least you have your rain jacket on. Do you not have an umbrella?”  
I shook my head, “ it’s broken”  
“Oh” He said.  
The bus came and I walked up, but I wasn’t mine. It was his, it came early today.  
He locked eyes with me and held the umbrella out to me with a smile, “here, take it”  
“But, yo-“  
“You’re going to get soaked, please take it” he insisted and i obliged before he left, waving goodbye.  
I hadn’t noticed before, but his eyes were a very pretty green.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment with feedback! I’d really appreciate it!


	3. The Name Game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bus Stop Boy gets curious and wants to know marinettes name.... it’s harder than he thought it would be.

Day 11: Monday  
As soon as I got to the bus stop, the boy looked as if he wanted to say something.  
“I don’t know your name” he said.  
I said, “I don’t know yours,”  
He said, “I think that’s the problem”  
I laughed, “I don’t think it’s a problem”  
He did a double take, “you... don’t?”  
“No, actually I kind of like not knowing your name” I said.  
“Well, What if I want to know your name?”  
I thought for a moment, “guess”  
“You want me to guess your name?” He asked.  
I nodded.  
“That could take forever” he said.  
I shrugged, “only if you’re bad it at”  
He laughed, “okay, I’ll play your game. What are the rules?”  
“One guess a day, only yes or no responses.” I Said.  
“Okay. Then I guess, Caroline?”  
I laughed, “no”  
“Not it, huh?” He said.  
I said, “Not even close”

Day 12: Tuesday  
The next day I brought him a muffin for breakfast. He thanked me.  
He guessed my name was Andrea. I told him it wasn’t and he sighed.  
“You know this is going to be a lot harder than I thought it would” he said.  
“How easy did you think it was going to be?” I laughed.  
“Okay, can I at least have a hint?” He asked.  
“It ends with e” I said.  
“The sound or the letter?”  
I said. “Not telling!”  
“Is it Connie?” He asked.  
I laughed, “you only get one guess!”

Day 13: Wednesday  
The Bus Stop Boy received a croissant for breakfast today.  
“Oh my goodness these are my favourite! How did you know?” He exclaimed.  
I said “ lucky guess”  
He ate the croissant in mere seconds. I asked him if it was really okay that I kept feeding him every morning. He told me it was if I wanted it to be. I asked him if that’s what he wanted. He said yes.  
I wondered if he was flirting with me. Probably not. How cool would it be though, having a cute model hitting on me?  
“So my guess for today” he said.  
I nodded.  
“Is your name Charolette?” He asked.  
“No” I said  
“Can I get another hint?” He asked.  
“No”  
Despite his determination, I hoped he’d just give it up. I really, really liked not having him know who I was. What if after he knows my name, he gets bored of me? I think keeping an air of mystery is my best bet. For now at least.

 

Day 14: Thursday  
Today I had a friend with me. Alya had slept over at my place and so had to head to work from there. Luckily she only worked a couple blocks down from where I did.  
We reached the stop and the Bus Stop Boy did a double take.  
“Who is this?” He asked.  
I made a show of presenting my friend, “this is Alya”  
Alya went straight for a hand shake, “hi, nice to finally meet you”  
“The lady talks about me?” He asked  
Alya said, “often”  
I handed him half of a bagel, raisin and cinnamon toasted with butter. “You like raisin right?” I asked.  
He nodded proceeded to inhale the food.  
“Aww you bring him food? That’s so cute!” Alya squealed.  
“Alya!”  
The boy laughed.  
“Okay guessing time” he said after he finished.  
“Huh?” Alya Asked but neither of us answered.  
“Is it Stephanie?”  
“No”  
“Am I getting warmer or colder!” He asked.  
“Colder than last week.” I Said  
“What is he guessing?” Alya asked.  
“The lady’s name” he said.  
“You still have not told him your name?” She asked me.  
“Nope, oh look our Bus, Alya. lets go!”

Day 15: Friday  
The Bus Stop Boy Asked if my name was Charline. I told him It wasn’t. He asked for a hint. I told him it didn’t start with a C.  
“So, is Alya your girlfriend?” He asked.  
“What? Um, no. She’s my best friend.” I Said.  
The boy sighed... he sounded relieved?  
He said, “so what should I call you until I find out your name?”  
I shrugged.  
He asked “Well what do you call me?”  
“Ha, well. I just call you Bus Stop Boy” I Said.  
“What?”  
“Yeah”  
“Well, I think I need a new name for you to call me. Who do I remind you of?” He asked.  
“Honestly, my old cat” I said.  
“Excuse me?”  
“He wasn’t my cat, he was a stray. But I always brought him scraps from my bakery,” I said.  
“And what did you call this cat?” He asked.  
“Chat” I Said.  
“Than I shall be Chat aka Bus Stop Boy aka Ad- to be determined.” He laughed.  
“Okay Chat.” I said. “And what will you call me?”  
He said. “Hmm. I’ll call you Ladybug.”  
“Ladybug? Why that?” I asked.  
“Because you always wear those red and black polka dot earrings, also, you’re kind of good luck- for me at least” I wondered what he meant by that.  
“Okay then, you can call me Ladybug” I Said.  
He said. “I still want to guess your real name though”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment with feedback! I really appreciate it!
> 
>  
> 
> Also I have Question, do you like it better when the entry’s have more or less dialogue? Please let me know!


	4. Gone Modelling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *gone modelling, instead of the infamous “gone fishing”. I think I’m punny*

Day 16: Monday  
Chat told me that he would be going away this week. A trip to London for a modelling gig. He said he would be gone Thursday and get back on Sunday evening. I was surprised when I realized I was a little sad. I’d have to wait here two days without seeing him. I guessed that’s what he felt like on the weekends, Although, he probably didn’t miss me very much after getting used to it.  
“Will you miss me much?” He teased.  
I said. “I don’t know. We will have to see”  
He laughed “I guess we will”  
“Will you miss me?” I asked.  
“Definitely” he didn’t sound like he was joking.  
He guessed my name was Katherine. I told him it wasn’t. 

Day 17: Tuesday  
Today’s breakfast was a lemon danish. Chat seemed to like it. He asked if he could have another hint before he guessed my name. I said that it was longer than five letters. He guessed Valorie. I told him he guessed wrong.  
Today felt a little awkward for me so I didn’t say much else. It was awkward because i wasn’t sure how to react about yesterday. He said he would miss me.  
He’d miss me.

Day 18: Wednesday  
Chat was leaving tomorrow so I brought him something. I brought a small box of macaroons from my parents bakery.  
“These look amazing! Thank you so much” he said.  
“No problem” I said  
He said. “Now I feel bad because I don’t have anything for you!”  
I said. “Don’t worry about it. Just eat breakfast while you’re away okay?”  
“Will do my lady” he said.  
“My lady? Where did that come from?” I asked.  
He shrugged, “it suits you”

Day 19: Thursday  
Like he said, Chat wasn’t there. I found myself feeling a tinge of disappointment as I approached the empty bus stop. Monday seemed so far away.

Day 20: Friday  
It rained. I had an umbrella.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment with feedback! I’d really appreciate it!


	5. I Got You a Gift

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Week 5 of the two taking the bus together. I think it’s obvious that they like each other.... please someone help them

Day 21: Monday  
Chat was there when I got to the bus stop today, holding a gift bag in his hand. He smiled eagerly as I approached.  
He said, “I got you something while I was away”  
He handed me the bag and said , “go on, open it!”  
I removed the tissue paper on top. Inside the bag was a shiny silver box with an English word on the top that I couldn’t read.  
I said. “What is-“  
“A gift” he said.  
I opened the box. Inside was a silver bracelet with four charms on it. One was a black and white jagged stone logo, there was a ladybug, a black cat and an “A”.  
He helped me put it on.  
I looked at him and said, “it’s beautiful. Thank you.”  
“You like it?” He asked.  
“Yes, Oh my god, yes. You know you didn’t have to get me anything though.” I Said.  
“I wanted to” he said. Was he blushing?  
“So, why the black cat?” I asked, admiring the bracelet.  
“Well, I wanted a cat because that was your name for me. And I thought to myself, if I was a cat, I’d be a black cat. So there it is” he said.  
I laughed. “Okay, and what about the A?”  
He said. “It’s the first letter of my name.”  
“Your first name or your last name?” I asked.  
He said, “My fir- Well, both actually.”

 

Day 22: Tuesday  
I got many compliments at work for the bracelet. Apparently the type of bracelet is very popular and on trend right now, especially in America. And very expensive. I told everyone it was a gift from a friend. They told me, they must be a very good friend.  
“I come baring croissants, again” I said. I handed Chat a croissant and he thanked me.  
He said. “So, I realized that I forgot to guess your name yesterday.”  
I said, “ I guess you did”  
He said, “ I think I should get two guesses today”  
“Okay” I said.  
“Is it Adrienne?”  
“Nope”  
He laughed, “okay good because that would be funny”  
“Why?” I asked.  
He said , “I can’t say. Okay next guess”  
“Yep”  
“Is it Marianne?” He said.  
He must have seen a shocked look on my face because he said, “did I get it right”  
“No” i said. Because he hadn’t gotten it right. Just very, very close. I was worried for a moment.  
“Oh” he said.

 

Day 23: Wednesday  
This was the day I realized I had a problem. This boy. I couldn’t stop thinking about him. He was on my mind all the time. Which was ridiculous because I barely knew him. But I often caught myself just staring at a mental image of his, admittedly, beautiful face. I wasn’t sure what to do about it. How could I get him to stop being so damned attractive, and cute and sweet and tall and blonde and handsome and...  
When I got to the bus stop Chat was looking a little distracted.  
I said “good morning”  
he looked over at me “ oh hi, ladybug. Good morning”  
“What’s wrong?” I asked.  
He shook his head, “it stupid. It’s just..”  
“Yeah?”  
“You remember that car I told you about? The black 99 civic? Well you’re on time today, but it hasn’t passed by yet.” He said.  
“So you’re worried about a car?” I asked.  
He laughed, “well it sounds dumb when you say it like that.”  
“Maybe they are sick today. Or went on a trip?”  
“Maybe”  
“Do you know the person in the car?”  
“No. I told you it was stupid. It was just weird to not see it this morning”  
“Okay, Chat” I Said.  
He asked if my name was jasmine. He was wrong.

Day 24: Thursday  
I brought muffins for breakfast. Chat asked if my name was Natalie. I said no. He laughed and told that was a relief. He didn’t say why.  
“so you know that Jagged Stone Concert this weekend?” He asked.  
I nodded. When I got paid and money to purchase tickets they had been sold out so I wasn’t able to go.  
“Well, I was supposed to go with my brother, but he had to cancel because he was booked for work... so, I have an extra ticket and no one to go with.” He paused.  
“I mean, I think you know what I’m getting at” he said.  
I said. “I don’t think I do. Could you be a bit more clear?”  
He laughed, “Would you like to... go to the concert with me?”  
“Yes, That would be amazing” I Said.  
He said he was glad. I said I was too. 

Day 25: Friday  
Today we exchanged numbers and he said that I could text him my address and he’d pick me up.  
“Wait you have a car?” I asked.  
“Um, yeah” he said.  
“Then why do you take the bus?”  
“Well, at first my car was in the shop and so I had to take the bus for a couple days. But I like taking the bus, so I still take it every morning.” He have me an odd look when he said that. And I didn’t want to think that he was taking the bus because of me. But why else would he?  
“My lady, you’re blushing” he said with a smile.  
I covered my face and he laughed.  
“Shut up Chat” I said.  
Before my bus came he asked if my name was Sophie. I said no.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment with feedback! I’d really appreciate it!


	6. Take me out tonight

Day 26: Saturday  
He picked me up at my apartment building at 6pm. The concert started at 8, but he said that we had to get there early or else we’d be stuck in lines forever. We hit a bit of traffic on our way down town. To my amusement Chat was a very terrible singer but it didn’t stop him from singing along to every song that came onto the radio. I laughed at him and he smiled.   
“What?” He asked  
“I like your singing” I said.   
He burst out laughing, “I know I’m terrible.”  
“You know, I don’t mind that much.” I said.

The line was already super long when we got to the Zénith. We waited for a long time, quietly chatting while we did. We talked about work, and then collage and high school. He told me he had never gone to school before collage because he was homeschooled. That must have been very lonely. We talked about UMS and the newest version that was released recently. Then we played 20 questions. They are very basic questions, for both of us. Favourite movie, most embarrassing anecdote etc...   
then he asked, “why don’t you want me to know your name?”  
I shrugged, “i think that, we don’t need to know each other’s name. Maybe it’s easier that we don’t.”  
“What do you mean easier?” He asked.  
“It’s my turn to ask a question” I said.  
He nodded.  
“Why do you take the bus every morning if you have a car?”  
He laughed, “ I thought that was obvious. “  
I didn’t say anything.   
He continued, “if I drove to work then I wouldn’t get to see you every morning.”  
“Oh”  
He laughed, “ that sounded weird didn’t it? “  
“No, not really. I think that it’s sweet” i said.   
He didn’t say anything, and just looked at me with an odd look that made my cheeks heat.  
“It’s your turn Chat” I said quietly.  
“Right, um... do you have any pets?” He asked. 

The concert was great! Jagged Stones new songs were even better than his last album. And he had his pet crocodile on stage the whole time, that was so cool. By the end I was exhausted but at the same time I was buzzing with excitement.   
As a result I apparently suggested some antics which, I don’t remember suggesting but Chat assured that three of them involved the Eiffel Tower and one of which involved losing our shoes.   
Chat, however, insisted that he drive me home.   
He offered to walk me to my door, but even though I trusted he wouldn’t try to pull anything, I turned him down and thanked him for the evening.   
It was the best night I’d had in a long time.


	7. The black 99 civic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please proceed with caution!   
> Also sorry for not posting in a while.

Day 27: Monday   
I had to get one thing straight with Alya on Sunday. We weren’t dating. It wasn’t a date. We were just two friends who went to a concert together. Not that I’d say no if he asked me out on a date. I would definitely say yes.   
But no matter how much he flirted or showed interest in me for some reason I could never believe that he would ask me out. There was this underlying feeling that I couldn’t be good enough for him. 

When I got to the stop Chat winked at me and I smiled. We exchanged our good mornings and I have give a scone I had made for breakfast. He told me they were heavenly and asked me if my name was Perfection. I told him that didn’t end with e. He laughed when I told him he couldn’t get another guess today.

Day 28: Tuesday   
Alya told me that I was in love with him. I couldn’t exactly deny it either. However, I wasn’t sure how I felt about that. I barely knew him. Sure, I see him everyday and we went to a concert together. But I don’t know where he lives. Anything about his family. Not to mention his name. But that’s my own fault.  
She said that I should ask him out already but I said I couldn’t. Alya didn’t get it, guys liked her because she was pretty and smart and funny and successful. She never had trouble with guys.   
I have to admit two weeks ago she told me she got asked out by a guy named Nino, who DJs at a club she went to and he’s really sweet and super cute. I was kind of jealous. Even in high school, guys didn’t ask me out.

Chat was late. when I got to the bus stop, I saw him coming down the street. When he paused at the cross walk he saw me and waved. I waved back. 

“Sorry I’m late” he said, when he reached the stop.   
“ over sleep?” I asked  
“Just a bit. I think I’m getting a little sick.” He said.  
“Poor Chaton.”   
“It’s not too bad. My head is pounding like crazy though” he said.  
“ would a bagel make it a bit better at least?”  
“Indeed it would”  
He guessed my name was Daphnie. I told him he wasn’t even close.

 

Day 29: Wednesday   
He was late again today. But only by a little bit. We got to the stop at the same time.  
“Couldn’t let you beat me today” he said.  
“Are you still not feeling well?” I asked.  
“ it’s not getting worse, but my throat was pretty sore when I woke up this morning. I okay now though.”  
“That’s good” I said.   
We had been texting last evening and he told me that his doctor had told him it was just a cold. He had been prescribed some light medication for it, to weaken the symptoms.   
“I got a really good guess for today, are you ready?” He asked.  
“Yep” I Said  
“Is it Bridgette?”  
“Nope”   
“Oh man, I really thought I had it that time”

Day 30: Thursday   
I got to the bus stop a little early today, much earlier actually. The weather was very warm and I barely needed my jacket. I thought about the black 99 civic, I hadn’t seen it. Maybe I hadn’t been early enough.  
I saw Chat coming down the street. I waved to him. He didn’t see me. I saw him cough a few times and I grew concerned. Last night, over the phone he told me he was getting better.   
He stopped at the cross walk and I shouted to him.  
“Chat!”   
He looked up and smiled at me. I smiled back.   
He waved as he walked across the street.  
He said “good mor-“

I hadn’t seen it coming. Neither had he. The black 99 civic that I hadn’t seen early. Had just been running late. And ended up running right into Chat.   
I stood shocked as an older man got out of the car.   
He was talking but I couldn’t hear him. I was too far away. Or maybe I just couldn’t hear, period.

The boy was lying still on the ground. Not a twitch, not the slightest movement.   
How?  
Just a second ago he had been waving good morning.

The man shouted something. I couldn’t make it out but it woke me up from my daze. I sprinted towards Chat. Tears streaming down my face. 

He laid on the pavement. His arm was bleeding, and he had scratches all over him. I knelt next to him and lifted up his head. 

“Chat?” I cried softly. “Please... please answer me.”  
I got no response.   
“Oh my god.” 

The older man who had been driving the car touched my shoulder.   
I jerked back, “don’t touch me”   
He put his arms up defensively, “I’m so sorry. I was running late and I wasn’t watching were I was going- I hadn’t even seen him.”

I didn’t say anything

“I checked his pulse already, he’s alive, must have knocked his head on the pavement though. I’ve called an ambulance.” 

I nodded. I saw my bus come and pass, I didn’t move. 

I could hear a numbing sound in my head, like static or a white noise. Cars moved passed us in a blur of dull grey Colors, come to think of it everything seemed dull and grey. 

When the ambulance came I asked if I could go with them to the hospital. They asked if I was family. I said I wasn’t. They said I couldn’t. Police came and questioned me and the older man. I ran on auto pilot.   
An officer drove me back up the road to my appartement and told me to call into work and tell my boss what happened.   
I thanked them.  
My boss told me not to worry about coming into work today. I thanked her.   
Then I sat on my bed, wrapped in a blanket for the rest of the day.   
I think this was what they called “shock” 

Day 31: Friday   
I called in sick to work today. My boss didn’t mind. I don’t remember if I ate. Or slept. I never left my bed though. Not when my phone rang a dozen times from across the room. Not when there was a knock on my appartement door. Or the next time either.


	8. Boy Gone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "It would have been so much easier if I had just known his name. "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi, sorry for being so inactive.... been very busy. short chapter but we're almost done with this book.

Day 32: Monday  
I got to the bus stop at my usual time. He never showed up. Not that I expected him too. He was probably still in the hospital.

 

Day 33: Tuesday  
He wasn’t there then either. I hoped he was okay. He didn’t texted me. Maybe he wasn’t able to use his phone in the hospital? I had to hope this was the case. 

 

Day 34: Wednesday  
By today, I was worried sick. I texted him yesterday to ask if he was alright and had gotten no reply. I had to tell myself: he wasn’t dead.  
He was just healing. Maybe he had broken his hand and was in a cast. Maybe he had been knocked unconscious. He wasn’t dead. He wasn’t dead.

 

Day 35: Thursday  
I had gotten over a hundred texts from Alya this week and hadn’t answered one. I hadn’t answered anyone really. But I called her last night to let her know I was okay. I told her I was worried as hell, but I was doing okay.  
She asked if wanted to hang out tonight. I asked for a rain check.

Day 36: Friday  
Everyday this week I thought about going to the hospital to check and see if he was okay. The only thing stopping me was the fact that once I got there instead of saying “hi I’m looking for [insert legal name here]”  
I’d have to say “hi I’m looking for a guy who came in here last Thursday, he got hit by a car. He is tall and blonde and has green eyes-“ and that’s where that stops because I can feel the first hand embarrassment from here.  
It would have been so much easier if I had just known his name.


	9. Not All Stories Have a Happy Ending, Sorry (Ending)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "What an unsatisfying ending that would be, to a love story that never even started."
> 
> WARNING: this chapter does get a little dark, please be warned. If you are cautious of things that are sudden and/or sad, I would suggest skipping this chapter all together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh Lordy please don't hate me

Day 37: Monday  
I stopped calling. His number had been disconnected. I stopped going to that same bus stop too. It was painful to go there and see that crosswalk. Or the civic pass by every morning. I couldn’t do it. 

Day 38: Tuesday  
My Friends are all worried about me. I had Alya over yesterday and she said that everyone thought I was depressed. I’m not. Im just……

Day 39: Wednesday  
At work today everyone was talking about it. Although, I couldn’t bring myself to care too much. Even if it was a tragedy. “Adrien Agreste, son of the famous fashion designer, Gabriel Agreste has passed away as the result of a car accident” no further details were released. I guess Gabriel and I had something in common, we both lost someone we cared about to a car accident.

Day 40: Thursday  
what else is there to say? I lost someone. Dread and guilt keep me awake at night, I feel like its all my fault. There are times when I stare at my phone thinking it will buzz any second. The ID name “Chat” next to two cat emojis will show up and I will release the breath I’ve been holding for the past two weeks. i get knots in my stomach when I think about the fact that it might not.

Day 41: Friday  
i got an email from Agreste Fashion house. A design of mine caught the attention of Gabriel Agreste and he wanted to meet with me and talk about having it in his next fashion show. I agreed immediately. I also received a long FaceTime chat with Alya who told me that I needed to get myself together. I know she’s right. But it doesn’t stop me from hurting. for now, I’m going to focus on whats in from of me. Ill pull myself out of this slump, like im sure he’d want me to do. Ill be okay.  
Maybe one day ill see him again and get closure. Otherwise, what an unsatisfying ending that would be, to a love story that never even started.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please don't hate me!  
> I just want to say that I really appreciate everyone who has left feedback and positive comments its so encouraging!  
> I will update with the final chapter... well, its more like an OVA, if you know what that is. idk.


	10. Some stories do (Alternate Ending)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In place of the previous chapter, this chapter can be seen as an alternate ending for the story.   
> (please read chapter notes)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello, sorry about that last chapter, I know some people were not very happy with me (lol sorry) . But here you go, an alternate ending chapter for this story. so we can all pretend that last chapter didn't happen (if you want to).it is purely a separate ending with no correlation to the last chapter. 
> 
> it is a lot longer than my usual chapters and is written in more of a novel format instead of diary entries, it is not very well written by any means, i'm sorry, I just wanted to get it out. So, please ignore any and all grammatical and spelling mistakes (God knows there are many). 
> 
> I hope you like it!

Over the next two weeks, I had not seen or heard from the boy I met at the bus stop. I tried to call him but all I got was a machine saying “the number you are trying to reach has been disconnected.” 

I wondered why he disconnected his phone. Or why he hadn’t called me from whatever new phone he had. He had my number after all. 

I never saw him at the bus stop either. And I knew it was too much to ask for him to stop by my apartment building. He did know where I lived. But he didn’t know which floor or number. And he didn’t know my name so he couldn’t even ring my buzzer. 

After the third week I gave up hoping. I started taking a different route to work, because looking at the cross walk where he was hit made me feel sick to my stomach. 

 

Then I got an email from Gabriel, or rather his secretary. Gabriel Agreste was a world famous fashion designer. I was in love with his work. I had applied for an internship at his fashion house but was rejected because they said that I was too inexperienced. 

The email read:

Dear Marinette Du Pain- Cheng,  
One of your designs had been brought to the attention of Gabriel Agreste. He is interested in using it in his next spring line and would like to set up a meeting time with you this Saturday at 12:15 at the Gabriel fashion house in Paris to discuss the possibility of this. Please respond to confirm this date.  
\- Natalie Sancoeur, Gabriel fashion house.

I was ecstatic! I called Alya, my parents and other friends to tell them all what happened.  
I emailed to confirm the date.

 

The next day, when I got to work there were reporters blockading the front entrance to the building. I had to squish past them all to get inside. Shelly, the young lady who worked at the front desk called me over.  
“What’s going on Shelly?” I asked. 

She smiled an odd smile that screamed of mischief.

“What?”

“Adrien Agreste is here” 

“What? THE Adrien Agreste? Why is he here?”

“He’s here to see you”

 

I got upstairs and standing right next to my cubicle was Chat. Or rather, Adrien Agreste. He wasn’t wearing his glasses today and for some reason that made him look entirely different.   
He saw me walk in and smiled at me, “hi” 

Despite the other people around I ran up to him and hugged him as tightly as I could. He hugged me back. 

After a minute he pulled back, “you’re crying”

“Oh,” I said sniffing, “I’m sorry- I just- I was so worried! I didn’t know if you were okay or if you never woke up and I didn’t see you and you didn’t answer my texts and you never called and your phone was disconnected and-“ 

“I know and I’m sorry. it’s a long story but, I found you didn’t I?” He said.  
I nodded, still tearing up a bit.   
And then I looked him over again, “I feel really stupid now” 

“How come?” He asked

“Well how did I not realize that I had been talking to Adrien Agreste this whole time? I mean I follow your fathers work religiously and I’ve read every single Gabriel Magazine issue. How...”

He shrugged, “all those pictures are photoshopped liked crazy and I don’t wear glasses in my photo shoots.”

“I still feel dumb” I said.

“That’s cause you are”

“Shut up”

Adrien stayed for a bit, most of that time taken up by coworkers coming up and asking questions and asking for autographs. Eventually he had to leave but he asked if he could pick me up after work so he could explain everything to me. I told him I got off at 7:30. 

 

A couple of my co workers asked questions but I wasn’t really sure what to tell them. I myself was still very confused. Long story short, I told them, was that he was a friend of mine and he had gotten into a car accident and I hadn’t seen him since because he was recovering. Which wasn’t the whole truth but wasn’t exactly a lie. 

 

7:30 came around and Adrien was there right on time. I asked him where we were going and he told me he was taking me to dinner but I wasn’t allowed to ask where because it was a surprise. During the car ride he started to explain what happened.  
He had been unconscious for 27 hours. His phone had been in his hand when he was hit, went flying and gotten run over by at least a hundred cars before they found it. It was completely broken and he couldn’t text me because he didn’t remember my number. He said he had wanted to go to the bus stop in the mornings to see me but he had been under surveillance by his father and was supposed to be in bed recovering. And then when he was not longer bed ridden, I hadn’t been there.

“I’m so sorry that all of this happened.” I apologized 

“It’s not your fault” he said.

“If I hadn’t yelled to you while you were crossing the street you wouldn’t have gotten hit and if I had just told you my name weeks before it wouldn’t have been so hard to get a hold of me” I said.

“Well, I agree with that last part. But my getting hit was not at all your fault. That man was not paying attention. Turns out he had been speeding and didn’t stop at the sign.” He said.

“I still feel bad” I Said. 

He reached over and covered one of my hands with his, “ please don’t. There was nothing you could have done. Even if you think there was. “

“Alright,” I Said , “ Thank you”

 

We arrived at a small bistro called Le Comptoir. I asked him if I was dressed well enough for this place. He told me I looked beautiful.   
I was wearing a light pink blouse with mid armed sleeves, black pants and black kitten heels. I thanked the stars that I hadn’t worn a concert tee to work today. 

When we got seated and ordered, Adrien started to explain how he found me. 

“ I wasn’t really sure what to do because I didn’t have your number or your name or anything really. But I had that picture of your design. So I showed it to my fathers secretary and asked her if she could find out who it belonged to. Eventually my father found out but when he saw the design he was impressed and liked it... like a lot. Then there was something in it for him in finding you so he decided to help.” He said the last part with a hint of bitterness in his voice. 

“So were you the one who got him to send me that email?” I asked.

He looked confused, “what email?” 

“The one about the meeting this weekend. Your father wants my design in his next spring collection.” I explained.

“He never told me about that.” He said, “that’s fantastic though!”

“Thank you” I said, “and please continue”

He explained that his father had talked to a couple of his old friends who ran fashion houses in downtown Paris. And then ran into the Madam of the fashion house I worked at and when he asked she had recognized my signature in the embroidery on the hem of the jacket.   
That was something I’d done ever since I started designing. My name, Marinette, hidden upside down along the embroidery. 

“When he told me where you worked I decided to drive over and surprise you at work. Somehow, the paparazzi found out and had to follow me. I guess I get it, it probably looked bad from that angle. The heir of Gabriel Agreste just waltzing into an opposing fashion house.” He trailed off.

“Thank you” I said.

“For what?” He asked.

“For everything, for finding me” 

His gaze softened, “Of course, my lady”

 

After dinner, Adrien drove me back home. I made sure to put my phone number in his new phone before we forgot.

“Thank you, again” I said  
“The pleasure was all mine. It’s not every day you get to have dinner with a beautiful girl” he replied.

“Adrien, really.” I said, but I could feel the blush creep up my cheeks. 

He smiled, “ I like it when you say my name.” 

“Good, because that’s what I’m calling you from now on”

He laughed, “ I Missed you”

“I missed you too, Adrien”

“Would you like to you out with me, sometime?” He asked.

“Like, on a date?” I asked

“Yes, on a date”

“doesn’t this technically count as a date?”

“It can if you want it to” 

I smiled, “I’d love to, Adrien”

 

Almost three years later and Adrien and I are still together. We share an apartment downtown and have morning coffee at a cute locally owned cafe. We go to concerts together, we go for late night walks in the park and we visit my parents every weekend for dinner. Alya got married to her boyfriend, Nino and the four of us do a lot together. I now work at Agreste Fashion house for Adrien's father and my designs are being presented on the catwalk at fashion shows around France. Adrien travels and does international photo shoots often, he brings me home souvenirs every time. My life is the best possible thing I could have dreamed of, I have my dream job, the greatest friends and I get to wake up and see the love of my life every morning. Our anniversary is in three days and Adrien is taking me to Le Comptoir, which was were we had our first date, technically. And not to jump to conclusions but Nino said that Adrien had been browsing engagement rings as of late.  
It almost feels like fate, as if no matter what happened, no matter the circumstances we were meant to be together. I'd almost lost him once, but he found me and I wouldn't change what happened for the world. This is, without a doubt, the best ending to our story I could have ever imagined.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was having a hard time choosing which ending I wanted to go with so I gave you all both of them, (of course I had to break some hearts first)
> 
> I hoped you enjoyed this story, any and all feedback is appreciated!

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment with feedback! I’d really appreciate it!


End file.
